Destiel oneshots
by blackromanceangel274
Summary: Collection of destiel oneshots. Some may contain heavy slash!
1. Chapter 1

1- A Night In Purgatory:

"Dean" Cas whispered to the man who lay next to him under his trench coat.

"What is it Cas?" Dean whispered back, trying not to wake Benny who was only on the other side of the tree asleep.

"What is it doesn't work?" Castiel cuddled up under the coat a little more, trying not to take any from Dean but trying to get more for himself.

"It will work. Even if it kills me, I will get you through that portal, you got it!" Dean was stern, he was tired of Castiel asking him that question. "You're my best friend and there is no way, I'm going to let you stay here alone. If you can't get through then, I'm going to stay here with you" Dean assured him, "ok?"

"Dean" Cas sighed, how could he explain that he didn't want to go. How does he tell his best friend, who thinks so highly of him that he deserves to stay in purgatory.

"No, Cas. You listen to me" Dean was only an inch away now. "I am not letting you stay here alone and you are going back to earth even if it kill us both! I will not let you rot in here, I need you."  
"I know" Castiel sighed, "I need you too. I never really said it before but, you have done more for me than I have for you and I can't thank you enough for everything."

"Cas, just being my friend is enough" Dean assured him, "we should get some sleep."

"I don't need to sleep" Castiel reminded him.

"Oh, right. Well, uh, I do. So I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah"

"Promise me, you'll still be here when I wake up!"

"I promise" Castiel nodded. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Good."

The air was silent as Dean drifted off to sleep.

"Oh, Cas" Dean said opening his eyes, "because, you never know when you might get ganked in this place" before Castiel had even turned to face the hunter, they were kissing. "I had to do that, at least once" Dean blushed, pulling Castiel closer and closing his eyes again. Castiel just smiled and relaxed in Dean's embrace. Holding him steady, his wings around the man, protecting him. Cas folds his arms around Dean's body and kisses his head softly, watching the oldest Winchester smile in his sleep. How beautiful Dean's smile was to the angel. So heavenly it almost made him feel at home. When he was with Dean, he felt at home. As if he belonged there. Home is nothing without a family and in heaven those angels, they weren't his family. They were just related to him. Loyalty makes a family and blood makes you related. Dean, Sam, Bobby they were his family. Not the other angels. They never cared about him at all, and whatever he was feeling inside him now as he layed her with Dean's arm holding him tightly, it was a close to home and being happy either of them had ever been. This night, in purgatory, Castiel reliezed why he'd agreed to dragging Dean out of hell in the first place, why he felt so lonely when they were apart. It's because Castiel, an angel of the lord, had fallen in love with Dean Winchester; a hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

2- Vulnerability:

"Cas" Dean smiled, walking into the room Cas was placed in while he was in the mental hospital, after saving Sam from being there after breaking his wall. "I missed you."

"Dean, where were you?" Castiel asked, stepping back from the hunter, refusing to be close to him until he explained himself.

"I've been hunting with Sam" Dean was confused, it wasn't like Castiel to say something like that.

"I know, but you never came to visit. You never called, you never did anything. The only familiar face I had around here was Meg" Castiel was obviously upset and boy, did it make Dean feel bad.

"Look, honey. I'm sorry, ok. I just - I wasn't sure it was safe for me to come and visit. With all these leviathans chasing us. I just, I didn't want you to get in danger too" Dean tried to explain himself, but the angel wasn't interested.

"Dean" he said, clearing his throat with his eyes fixed on the window. "You know, very well that I wouldn't be in any danger here and that I would risk anything just to see you, yet you still didn't come."

"I'd rather have you hate me and live than for you to die, loving me" Dean walked over to the angel and turned him around, forcefully.

Meg and Sam looked at each other, awkwardly.

"You know I love you" Dean said.

"Then why did you leave me here, alone. You could have taken me back with Sam, you could have looked after me, like I would have looked after you. I'm just to much of a burden" Castiel released himself from Deans grip and crossed the room.

"No, you're not" Dean closed his eyes, did he really make Cas feel that bad? "I didn't mean to make you feel that way. Cas, I would have taken you back, I would have looked after you but I'm a hunter, you know as well as I do that ,there is no way I can promise your safety and with you being in such a vulnerable state, you were at risk and you were a lot safer here without me than you we're in some grubby motel room with me. Your safety was and always be one of the most important things to me!"

"I don't like conflict" Castiel sighed.

"What?" Dean was too late in asking, Castiel had left. "Where is he?"

"You heard him, he doesn't like conflict. His properly gone down to the day room, he spends most of his free time down there" Meg answered, rolling her eyes.

"He has been ok, though. Hasn't he?" Dean asked.

"Yes, he's been fine" Meg assured him, "I've been looking after him."

"Fine, that's it?"

"What do you want me to say Dean-o? I'm an employee here, I don't get to sit down and have chats with him, there other people here I have to care for, if you want me to stay here and keep him safe I have too pay the other patents the same attention I pay him. I can't walking in and give him tea and biscuits every morning and sit by his bed side while listening to him whine about how much he wishes his boyfriend was here. I might be able to convince to come back in but I can not guaranty that he'll want to speak to you" Meg crossed her arms. Why was she working for the Winchesters? They tried to kill her once.

"Can you try?" Dean asked.

"Of corse I can, but you'll have to wait here" Meg exited the room.

"I didn't know I made him feel that bad" Dean perched on Castiel's bed, his eyes falling upon the trench coat that sat on the chair not to far away. A hand ran over his face and through his hair.

"I'm sure you was just trying to do what was best for him" Sam patted his older brothers shoulder.

"Yeah, I was but - you heard him. Did I do more harm than I did good?" Dean asked looking up.

"No. I think his just confused. His not still in the right frame of mind, his taking their pills then his all drugged up, there is no way he can think clearly with all those meds in his system" Sam remembered being in Castiel's position. Having to take meds before every meal and then again before lights out. It was awful.

...

"Hey, Clarence" Meg said walking up from behind him. "Dean-o really wants to talk to you."

"I know he does" Castiel replied moving one chess piece to another square.

"Why don't you talk to him, I know if you don't I'll get an earful and trust me, that's more than I can deal with" Meg sat opposite him.

"He left me"

"He was trying to do what he thought was right. He thought he was doing the right thing"

"He always does."

"Cas, I'm not asking for you to jump into his arms and have make up sex or anything, I just think, it's a good idea for you to talk to him" Meg insisted.  
"You won't leave me alone until I do will you?"

"Nope" Meg smiled, he knew her too well.

"Fine but I'm not promising anything" Castiel got up and walked back to his room, Meg at his heels.

"That fine. I understand" Meg followed him in.

"Cas, look" Dean began, "there were things you needed, like someone who could care for you all the time. Night and Day, I'm hunter I can't be there 24/7. I wanted to visit but I was afraid you'd get hurt. I wanted to take you with me but again, I couldn't be with you when you'd need me to be. You were better off here. I never meant for you to think I stopped caring. I couldn't, even if I tried."

"Dean" Castiel sighed, "I - mph" he was interrupted by a pair of very familiar lips.

"Cas, I never meant to hurt you" Dean pulled away, Castiel could see how heart broken he was and it made him want to cry.

"I know" Castiel said. "You still can't. You're still a hunter and I am still in a vulnerable state. I have deiced that I don't want to fight anymore. I have already said, I don't like conflict. Fighting is - it's dangerous and it is, in most cases unnessercery."

"So what? I'm meant to just leave you unprotected?"  
"No. We should take Meg with us, she can look after me while you boys hunt and I'll be waiting for you when you finish" Castiel mentioned.

"But, Meg's really enjoying her new job" Sam teased.

"Shut it moose. I'm willing to sacrifice this job to look after the angel, on one condition" Meg began,

"what's that?"

"You stop Crowley from finding me!"

"Deal" Dean accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

3- The story of a kiss:

Wow, his eyes are so beautiful. It's like I'm watching two lily pads floating in a lake, how does he expect me to listen to him when he had eyes like those, or lips as perfect as his. I know his talking about Demons or at least, I think he is. Incase you haven't already guess, yes I am in love with Dean. Well, I think I am at least. I do think that's what his emotion is called, when your heart races and you feel like butterflies are in your stomach, I know, it sounds impossible but that's how it feels. Then your knee's get all weak when they smile or say your name, you feel your self go all red when you realize their smiling because off something you did... Anyway, you get what I'm talking about. I wasn't sure what to do at first, I though I was ill when I first felt that way, then Gabriel, my brother, who might I add I though was dead until I was found out he was posing a trickster. (If you don't know what that is, it's a pagan demi-god.) He told me I was wrong, he said, 'Castiel, you've fallen in love. I can only guess it's with a Winchester' I, at first was protestant, then he said. 'It's Dean, isn't it?' and I said ''yes, I think so'' and he laughed. I didn't find it amusing, considering that fact that there is no way Dean could ever love me back. Dean is heterosexual, he makes it quite clear every chance he gets and me, being an angel I'm not allowed to love humans, let alone a human the same gender as my vessel. Of corse I could get a new vessel but I am too use to this one as are Dean and Sam.

Now his just staring at me. I guess he wants me to respond, but since I wasn't listening, what am I even meant to say? My mind is to scrambled to do anything. All I can imagine is kissing Dean. If any of my brothers could get into my mind I'd be killed for committing a sin. But, oh my father, he is amazing.

"What do you think about that Cas?" Dean asked, I guess he knew I wasn't listening.

"Uh - yes" I said hanging my head, did that even make sense?

"Yes? So you think Crowley was involved?" Dean asked.  
"Uh - it is possable" next time he tries talking to me, I should look the other way, that was I can be sure not to be distracted, of corse then he'll think I'm not listening. He must have been frustrated because I watched him run a hand through his perfect hair. How good would it feel to run my hands through it. I bet it's soft. I could feel myself going red,

"Cas, are you ok? You've gone, really red" Dean's voice was concerned. I thought it was sweet that he was worried. I was fine, well, sort of.

"I'm fine" I turned my face away and tried to find something else to focus my thoughts on.

"You sure?"

"You think I'd lie to you?"

"No" I heard Dean walk over to his bed and sit down.

"Should I got and look for more information?" Came Sam's voice from the table.

"Yeah" Dean agreed, "I'll stay here and baby sit the angel."

I could feel the smile crossing my face, I didn't need baby sitting but I enjoyed hearing him say that all the same. I heard Sam close the door on his way out. I was now left alone, with Dean. Just me and the hunter I've fallen in love with. I could hear his breathing, as if he wanted to speak but knew it would do no good. I didn't want him to feel like there were things he couldn't say to me, but that's how he felt and at that point I knew there was nothing I could do to change his mind. But, god, did I want to kiss him. I had all these feelings, all these desires to do things that I before have never ever thought about doing. What was it about Dean Winchester that changed my mind, what about him made me question everything I'd ever known? I guess I'll never know exactly what it was. I knew that if I fell any harder for Dean, I'd be underground. I didn't know what was happening to me, but I wasn't afraid. I knew what I had to do, I took a deep breath and walked to the foot of the bed. Dean was looking at me, confusion spread across his face as I placed both my knees on the mattress and moved over to slowly. The closer I got, the more he backed up but I was unable to stop myself. Finally I came to a stop, my knees either side of his thighs. I looked down at him and stared right up at me.

"Cas?" he whispered. I pulled the beer from his hand and put in on the table at the side of his bed. I hooked my hand around the back of his neck and pull his head up, so out lips could meet.

It was a magical moment. Dean made no effort to pull away and it didn't take long for him to wrap his arms around me. Finally I feel down beside him and our lips parted and we laid there for awhile just looking into each others eyes.

"I think I've fallen in love with you Cas" Dean whispered. All I could was smile, he made me so happy at that moment, it was impossible to do anything else. We spent the rest of the time we was alone, laying there, holding each other and it was the happiest I'd ever felt.


	4. Chapter 4

4- There's no turning back :

**HEAVY SLASH!  
**

"Cas. I - I'm a vampire. Some blood sucker turned me and there is nothing anyone can do about it"

"Dean, I-" Castiel began.

"I wasn't finished! Before I die, there's something I want to do" Dean contuied.  
"What is it?"

"You" Wasting no time Dean slammed Castiel against the wall, in a passionate kiss.

"But Dean, I -"

"Shut up. Let me, do this we can talk afterwards. Please" Dean was begging.

"Ok" Castiel sighed, greedily letting Dean press up against him, yet again. A moan escaped from Castiel's lips as Dean dragged his tongue along the roof of Cas's mouth. Dean dug his fingertips into the trench coat as Castiel bit his bottom lip, dragging his teeth all the way along it and letting it spring back into place. Dean hooked his hands on Castiel's legs and pulled him up, pulling the angels legs around his waist.

"unf" Castiel groaned as Dean closed his mouth on the exposed skin at his next. Dean was trying to resist the urge to bit him. Castiel's fingers were playing with Deans hair, Castiel's lips kissed Dean's head as Dean tried moving their positon. Placing Castiel on the clean kitchen table and removing his coat Dean kept looking into his eyes. Castiel hissed as Dean used the hand Cas was sitting on to squeeze his ass. Castiel tightened his legs around Dean's waist, their growing erections rubbing together. Making them both cry with pleasure. Castiel had been striped of both his coat and his jacket, Dean was now trying to get his buttons off. Castiel, was trying to keep their mouths together put pull his shirt at the same time. Finally the white shirt went sliding to the floor. Once again, Dean had them on the move. Carrying Castiel over to the kitchen counter. A small moan escaping as Dean placed his down. Castiel pulled Dean's shirt over his head.

Both men could feel the heat in the pants rising and boy did their underwear fell way to constricting to have on for a second longer.

"Uh, Dean" Castiel clawed Dean's neck as Dean nibbled the angel's earlobe and pulled his trousers down.

"I know, Cas" Dean smiled in-between kisses. "I know." As he pulled Castiel's pants down he kept his eyes fixed on the angels, "I've felt like doing this for so long. I can't believe I haven't done it before now!"

"Me too" Castiel breathed, "why haven't we done this before?" Castiel buried his his face in Dean's neck to graze his teeth along the side of it.

"Shit, Cas - Mmn - I - uh - I don't know" Dean was totally losing it. Castiel had hit the hunters hot spot. Dean, picked Castiel up, yet again and pulled him down onto the bed. Castiel landing on top of him. Castiel tugged Dean's jeans down, his underwear going down too. Both mens erections sprang free. They rolled over, Dean on top of Castiel he pulled him up, ever so slightly. Sweat dripping of both their bodies, although neither on of them cared.

"Ready?" Dean breathed.

"Yes" Castiel replied. "Ahh" he screamed in pleasure as Dean thrusted into him.

"You alright?" Dean asked, pulling out.

"More" Castiel begged, graping a fist full of Dean's hair and pulling on it as Dean thrusted a few more times. Dean could feel his cock throbbing. He wanted to let it go but he didn't want this to end.

With one more tug of his hair, Dean filled the angel up. It was Castiel's turn, Dean turned Castiel around to face him, at the same time they graped each others dicks and slide their hands up down, roughly at a good pace. Castiel pulled Dean's mouth to his as a moan escaped from both of them. Castiel trying to keep it in so bad, it was hurting. Finally he let it out and they collapsed on the bed. Dean placed a sloppy kiss on Castiel's lips.

"Dean" Castiel panted.

"What is it?" Dean stroked his face.

"I can turn you back"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You said we'd talk later" Castiel shyed away timidly.

"What do I have to do?" Dean snuggled closer to Castiel.

"Drink my blood" Castiel sighed.

"What?"

"Drink my blood" Castiel offered Dean his wrist, but Dean, after taking a deep breath reached for Castiel's neck instead.

"I love you Cas" Dean smiled pulling away, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"I love you too, now get some sleep. You'll be human when you awake."


End file.
